This invention relates to a corner assembly for a fireplace enclosure and more particularly to such an enclosure which is adapted to carry mesh curtains, glass doors and the like.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, difficulties have been encountered in packaging and shipping fireplace enclosures disassembled due to the fact that it is difficult for the ultimate user to assemble and install the unit within the fireplace. This is especially true in view of the fact that fireplace enclosures, such as glass enclosures, consists of many components which must be assembled to accommodate fireplaces of various sizes and at the same time must be firmly anchored within the fireplace opening with the frame assembly for the enclosure extending along the outside of the fireplace opening.